Remembering Luffy
by existence555
Summary: Nami thinks of the moments she and Luffy have shared throughout their lives.


**A/N: Most of these moments are ones that I made up, except for the very first. (This is an updated version, I've changed a little bit.) Enjoy and don't forget to review! I love reviews :)**

Nami mulled it over silently. She remembered seconds, minutes, hours, all spent with him. She remembered the way he had put that straw hat on her head. He had made her feel more important than his most prized possession.

"_Nami, I'm going to kick his ass!" _

"_Luffy…"_

She remembered being part of his crew, part of his life, part of his heart.

"_Nami, let's play a game!" _

"_Luffy, I don't have any time for games! I'm making a map!" _

"_Aw, Nami you're no fun." _

"_Why don't we play later?" _

"_Later will be night, and you have to play during the day, because everyone will be asleep."_

"_Fine, how about we play alone during the night?" _

"_Okay, that sounds good."_

She remembered the way they had gotten together. It was completely ridiculous, but she should have expected it from Luffy.

"_Nami, guess what?!"_

"_Why are you staring at me like that Luffy?"_

"_I love you."_

"_That still doesn't explain it… What?!"_

"_Sanji said it was romantic to look into a girl's eyes."_

"_Luffy you're not supposed to do it in a scary way! AND YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY!"_

"_Mm, Nami you taste like mikans."_

"_And you taste like idiot."_

"_Idiot has a taste?"_

Nami remembered the fire in his eyes when he had fought Arlong. She remembered the pain in her heart when Crocodile had nearly taken him away from her forever. She remembered the shock that had overwhelmed her when Lucci almost killed him. She remembered all the times she was holding her breath, too scared to let it out.

"_Nami, you have to breathe." _

"_I can't breathe, Zoro, I can't breathe."_

"_Imagine how he would feel if you stopped breathing."_

She remembered the way he would get excited over simple things, like that stupid afro and the ridiculous armor he put on that one time. It was so childish, but Nami had learned to love it. He was most excited when she offered him that mikan.

"_Nami, you're really giving it to me?" _

"_Yes Luffy, just eat it."_

"_Nami, you never share your treasure."_

"_I'd like to think you'll cherish it as much as I do."_

"_If it's your treasure, it's my treasure!"_

She remembered the moment they found One Piece.

"_Nami, we're all splitting it."_

"_That sounds good Luffy." _

"_You can have my share."_

"_Why Luffy? You're the Pirate King now. Really, it's all yours."_

"_No Nami, I'd rather have you."_

She remembered the way that the idiot could make her feel better, no matter how sad she was. She remembered his strong belief in the bonds between nakama. She had been the first of the crew to see him after the Sabaody Archipelago incident. They were on some godforsaken island, and Nami was nearly in tears.

"_Luffy, will we ever find them?"_

"_Of course we will."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because they are our nakama."_

Nami remembered her white dress, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Obviously as the almost Pirate Queen she had to wear something breathtaking. She couldn't help but giggle as she thought of the shouting match that had ensued between them. Actually, it wasn't much of a match. She was the only one who did any shouting.

"_LUFFY, YOU DIDN'T GET A TUXEDO?!"_

"_No, I like this better."_

"_THOSE ARE THE CLOTHES YOU WEAR EVERYDAY."_

"_Yeah, I know that. They're comfortable."_

"_YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I LOVE YOU OR I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Ah, the marines would be happy."_

Nami remembered the scariest moment of her life, when she was almost sure he was going to die. It wasn't even the way it was supposed to happen.

"_Luffy, don't die, I'm begging you, don't die."_

"_Nami, I promise you, I won't."_

"_Luffy, please, keep your eyes open."_

"_But I'm sleepy Nami, I want to go to sleep."_

"_But you have to promise to wake up. Do you promise?"_

"_I love you. That's a promise."_

His eyes had closed, and thanks to Chopper, three days later, they had opened again. Nami had been sitting next to his bed for the whole time, and she had fallen forward on his bed, fast asleep. Luffy had started to shake her worriedly.

"_NAMI, ARE YOU DEAD?!"_

"_Luffy, I'm not dead. I was sleeping."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Are you feeling okay?" _

"_I think my heart stopped."_

"_WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

"_Well now that you're alive, I think it started again."_

He was one of the most real people Nami had ever met. That puzzled her initially, but she realized it was just what a captain should be. It was also just what Nami had been looking for, although she hadn't noticed at first.

"_Nojiko, I think I love him."_

"_Are you your true self around him?"_

"_Yes. I really think I am."_

"_Then I'm happy for you Nami."_

"_But there's a problem. He's an idiot."_

"_We're all fools when it comes to love."_

"_But he's a fool on a regular basis."_

"_Well now that you're in love with him, you will be too."_

The memory that stood out most to her made the tears start. Nami considered herself a strong person, at least emotionally. After all, she was the dreaded Pirate Queen. Could she even claim that title anymore? She wasn't sure, because that inevitable day had already come and passed.

Luffy was on the little tower, and everyone's eyes were on him. His expression was as bright as ever, almost making the crew believe that they were going to go on another adventure. He called out to them, but Nami was the only one who answered.

"_Sorry, I'm dead!"_

"_I forgive you Luffy."_

He flashed her one last grin before dying. And that was how she would remember him, smiling in the face of death.

Nami swore she would do the same when her time came.

But for now, she would only shed tears, remembering the captain that had taught her how to love.


End file.
